Over and Over
by Legend96
Summary: Over and Over by Three Days Grace is just Fax found in everyline, isn't it? Why not put it in a songfic? That's exactly what I did! Rated K plus cause I said so.


**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Over and Over by Three Days Grace, or Fang orMax, or Iggy, or Ella, or Nudge, or Total, or Dr. Martinez, or anything. (Though I should've seen three Days Grace in concert, dang it. DX My friend is lucky I like her.)**

*-*-*-*-*-*

_I feel it everyday_

_It's all the same_

_It brings me down_

_But I'm the one to blame_

_I've tried everything to get away_

Fang was sitting on his bed, playing the music on his electric guitar, humming the moldy while looking over the lyrics. The first few lines caught his attention, making him sigh. Everything did feel the same, every freaking day. Whitecoats hunting them down, erasers coming at them from every direction, and Max taunting his thoughts.

To him it was all the same. Painful. And sometimes he felt his little Max situation was because of him. Yeah, he had seemed furious when he had seen Max nearly cutting her veins out of her arm, but the truth was he was terrified. He was wounded in his own way that day, becoming a little more closed in, because he wasn't going to use Max's suicidal tactics to get away from everything.

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this? _

The beach, the cave, the pier. Everything was ringing in his head now, and he was whispering the lyrics to the song. He thought everything was the way it seemd to always be, dangerous. And now, it was dangerous as he kept trying to chase Max down. He kept planning things, kept thinking up schemes, all of which had Max majorly being out of character and jumping into his arms, when she was more likely to run again.

It was a dangerous game he was playing, and he was about ready to start chasing Max, again. No matter how dangerous it was, or how painful it could get.

_Over and over_

_Over and Over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and Over _

_Over and Over_

_I try not to_

She did have him falling for her over and over and over again. Three times a day, at the least. When she was looking at him, laughing with Iggy, hugging Angel, punching his shoulder, or kicking eraser butt, she won his heart every now and then.

And it didn't matter how many times he tried to throw up that guard the others saw. She saw right through it. She saw what laid behind his eyes sometimes. She saw the real Fang, begging to jump out. Begging to scream, "Max! It hurts to love you!" But she never saw the "To love you." she only ever saw the "it hurts."

He tried, he really really honest to God tried to stop loving her.

It didn't work.

_It feels like everyday stays the same_

_It's dragging me down_

_And I can't pull away_

It really did feel like everyday was the same. His pain, his hiding it away, his burying it down. He wouldn't ever crack. After all, it had been fourteen years and no one had seen him shed a tear. The only time he cried was when Max had kicked him down once, busting his arm pretty bad. And when the whitecoats would drag Max or Iggy or Nudge or Angel or Gazzy to another room, and he could hear their screams.

He cried silently those nights. No one ever saw.

But now his pain was dragging him down, making him sadder and sadder and making him actually stare longingly at Max when she wrapped her arms around Angel when she hugged Iggy good morning, and it certainly made his heart leap when she held onto him for those beautiful seconds.

_So here I go again_

_Chasing you down again_

_Why do I do this?_

Why did he chase after her? He didn't know/ Fang sighed, placing his guitar down and just looking at the lyrics now. He already know the answer.

He chased her because she was a mom already. Because she was tough, wouldn't take no for a damn answer, wouldn't answer to anyone, had absolutely no respect for anyone but her human half-sister and mother, and the flock. Because she could take care of herself (as if that would keep him from worrying), and lastly, so he could kiss those lips without getting blamed for it later, without her stomping on his guarded heart.

Though, around her, he lost his guards and laughed, and smirked, and tucked the pain away.

_Over and over_

_Over and Over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and Over_

_Over and Over_

_I try not to_

_Over and Over _

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and Over_

_Over and Over_

_You don't even try _

She made him fall for her. She didn't have to try. Fang thrw his arms in the air, and then paced around his small room, hands behind his head. She didn't do anything that would attract a normal homo sapien boy. But she did a hell of a lot to attract and avain home spaien hybird.

She just didn't ever try to attract that special avian homoe psaien hybird.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you_

_Everytime I do I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me_

_But I want you instead_

_I'll keep on wasting all my time_

Thoughts of her were coulding his head now. He grabbed his hair, srucnhed his face, and fell back on hid bed. He couldn't think straight, couldn't concentrate on anything but his Max. His Maximum Ride. He couldn't focus, couldn't do anything.

He was better of without loving her, seeing as she was ripping him apart on the inside. He knew it was best if he just let his Maximum go. But everytime he even thought about trying, he felt dead. Better the pain then dying, he told himself.

He knew it really was best. He knew he had to let her go to save him the pain. But he wanted her. He wanted her to love him back, he wanted everything about her. He wanted to run his calloused hands through that always dirty and grimy blonde hair, trace his fingers over her delicate features, stare into those brown eyes...

Little did he know that the certain object of his thoughts was sitting in her room and trying to clear her head of his black eyes and black hair.

_Over and Over_

_Over and Over_

_I fall for you_

_Over and Over_

_Over and Over _

_I try not to_

_Over and Over_

_Over and Over_

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and Over_

_Over and Over_

_You don't even try to_

They ran out of their rooms at the same time, running into eachother as their fists were rasing to knock on eachother's doors. Max fell tot he ground, taking Fang with her. He landed on top, his head landing about an inch from hers.

When they opened their eyes, both gasped at the same time, and both stood. Max was glacning from side to side, and Fan staring strongly at a picture above her head. "Um, I ust wanted to say--" Both of them stopped, considering both had said exaclty the same thing at exactly the same time.

"You go first, Fang."

"Me? Why should I go first?"

"Cause I'm the leader and I said so."

"Over my dead body."

"I'm wi-- Mmph!" Max was cut off, because Fang was chasing her down again. He had kissed her, and she finally, for once, relaxed and kissed back, winding her hands up to his hair to drag him closer. Wtih every head tilt came a jolt of eceltricity, a jolt of pleasure. And when they pulled apart, both went back for more, connecting and disconnecting their lips.

When the pulled back forht last time, both pairs of eyes were closed, and both were breathing rapidly.

Fang reopened his eyes first, and dragged Max into his room. She was about to protest, but he kissed her forehead, and she quieted. I havwe something to show you," he said, putting his guitar on his lap as he sat in his chair.

He pulled up the lyrics again, and started playing. His voice started afterwords, and when he was finished, she seemed to be lost in thought.

"You serenaded me. You are so corny." Her voice iself was thoughtful. But the simple statement was followed with a laughing fit to last the ages, and a relationship brought up from the metophoric ashes.

*-*-*-*-*-*

**Aaand, that's where that ends. XD It was corny, but everyone is saying that this song is so Faxy, but I haven't seen one song fic with it! DX I had to switch things up a bit, obviously. D It feels good, really good. I hope you at least attempted to read the lyrics. XDDDD Cause, really, everything would've made more sense if you had. **

**And if you looked up the song, OhmyflippingGods thank you! :D R&R, please. I could use it. :D**


End file.
